


Zwyczaje godowe Lasatów

by Nichiko



Series: Kalluzeb [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ale konsensualnie, Anal Sex, Bardzo złe rzeczy, Hand Jobs, Koci penis, M/M, Miłość która boli, Okres godowy, One Shot, PWP, Sex, Zeb jest wielkim kotem, bottom!Zeb, sub!Kallus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Kallus już za pierwszym razem wiedział, jak zaspokoić partnera. No, może nie tyle wiedział, co ich potrzeby były w pewien sposób… kompatybilne.





	Zwyczaje godowe Lasatów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Blue_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/gifts).



> Praca napisana dla The_Blue_Raven, przez niego i do jego promptów. Nie biorę za nią odpowiedzialności, a on obiecał zapłacić za psychiatrę i kupić mi wino.
> 
> OSTRZEŻENIA:  
> Research do tego fika był jednym z dziwniejszych, jakie robiłam. Obejmował m.in. 2h oglądania kociego porno na YTb. Czemu nikt tego nie cenzoruje???  
> Wynika to z tego, że Zeb jest wielkim, kosmicznym, fioletowym kotem. (Headcanon: większość ciała Lasatów porasta krótkie, acz gęste futro z podszerstkiem.)
> 
> Rzeczy, których prawdopodobnie nie chcesz wiedzieć:  
> Okres godowy u kotów zaczyna się:  
> dla samic randomowo w okresie od późnej zimy do jesieni, u kocurów zwykle na początku wiosny/końcu zimy. Wyższa aktywność seksualna powodowana jest niską wartością melaniny, co wynika ze zbyt małej ilości światła w okresie zimowym.  
> Dodatkowo pomimo rui, u kotek jajeczkowanie następuje dopiero po pobudzeniu receptorów bólu w pochwie.  
> Następuje to dzięki temu, że penis kocura pokryty jest ok. setką małych, kreatynowych kolców. Mają one podwójne zastosowanie: po pierwsze doprowadzają do owulacji, po drugie"wygarniają" spermę rywala.  
> Kot jest w stanie odbyć do 100 stosunków dziennie.
> 
> Jeśli to przeczytałeś/łaś i nadal jesteś ciekawy/a to zapraszam do fika :D

Obudził się, czując duży, zimny nos trącający go w ramię. Zajęło mu chwilę zorientowanie się, gdzie się znajduje, ale automatycznie zaczął od siebie odpychać źródło wilgoci.  
– Zeb! – jęknął, odwracając się do Lasata. – Daj mi jeszcze spać…  
– Ale ja już nie mogę! – jęknął Zeb w odpowiedzi, wracając do pocierania szyi mniejszego mężczyzny, który tylko wywrócił oczami i przewrócił się już całkiem na plecy. Złapał kota tuż nad uszami i stanowczo pociągnął go na siebie, by po chwili mocno pociągnąć sierść na jego karku. Lasat wydał z siebie głośne miauknięcie. Mężczyzna uciszył go, gryząc mocno w odsłonięte podgardle. Poczuł nacisk na swoim udzie. O tak, wiedział, jak zaspokoić swojego partnera…

Już za pierwszym razem, kiedy zamarzali na lodowym księżycu Geonosis, wiedział, jak się zachować. No, może nie tyle wiedział, co ich potrzeby były w pewien sposób… kompatybilne.

~*~

– Swoją drogą – zaczął Lasat – Zeb jestem. Na imię mam Zeb.  
– Od Garazeba. Wiem – odpowiedział, ledwo powstrzymując szczękanie zębami. – Zdrobniale.  
Było zimno i z każdą minutą stawało się coraz zimniej – w przeciwieństwie do atmosfery, która zapanowała między nimi. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na sekundę, by obaj udawali, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
Siedzieli w ciszy, starając się ogrzać po dwóch stronach gorącej, świecącej skał, czy co to tam było. Ale dla obu było jasne, że to nie wystarczy, na pewno nie dla człowieka w stosunkowo cienkim mundurze operacyjnym. Kiedy poczuł, że nie panuje nad drżeniem ust, usłyszał jeszcze tylko:  
– Karabast. Masz sine…, te no, twarz. – Zanim silne ręce Lasata nie przyciągnęły go do ciepłego ciała. Instynktownie wtulił się w źródło ciepła – puszyste, lasackie futro.  
– Karabast – słyszał pomrukiwania mężczyzny, który masował jego plecy. – Musicie być tacy, karabast, delikatni?  
Przez chwilę odpływał, wtulając się w źródło ciepła. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, nie wiedział, minucie czy godzinie, rozbudził się wystarczająco, by świadomie przesunąć się w ramionach mężczyzny.  
– Co ja? – zapytał niepewnie. Poczuł, jak klatka piersiowa Zeba unosi się w westchnięciu ulgi.  
– Już myślałem, że się ten… zamroziłeś.  
Ręce mężczyzny nie przestały jednostajnie przesuwać się po jego plecach. To było dziwne. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, nawet znajomymi. Zawieszenie broni? Jasne. Ale ogrzewanie kogoś własnym ciałem to zupełnie co innego. Nie wiedząc, co myśleć o jego zachowaniu, wtulił się z powrotem w jego sierść. Ale cisza nie mogła być komfortowa dłużej, niż przez kilka minut. A mimo to trwali w niej.  
– Karabast – usłyszał po jakiejś godzinie grzania się w kociej sierści. Wciąż było zimno, Zebowi pewnie jeszcze bardziej. Jego samego z jednej strony grzał Lasat, z drugiej świecący kamień. Kot miał tylko tę odrobinę ciepła przed nimi. – Musisz się odsunąć – powiedział, powoli odsuwając od niego ręce. Agent zadrżał, czując na sobie powiewy zimnego wiatru.  
– Co się stało? – spytał sztywno agent, odchylając się do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć w twarz rebelianta. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna z trudem zachowywał spokojny oddech.  
– Za mało światła – powiedział, wolno sącząc sylaby. – A ty jesteś za blisko. Po prostu… – Nie musiał dokończyć, by do agenta dotarło, o co chodzi. Lasaci wyewoluowali z istot podobnych do kotów. U kocurów okres rozrodczy był powodowany niedoborem melatoniny przez zbyt małą ilość słońca zimą. U Lasatów… cóż, to chyba działało podobnie, ale w dużo krótszym czasie. – ...się odsuń – dokończył ciężko.  
Kallus odwrócił się, ale nie odsunął od rebelianta. Na zewnątrz wciąż trwała zadymka i nie wydawało się, żeby miała przejść. Przez głowę agenta przeleciała burza pomysłów podobna do tej szalejącej poza jaskinią. Po sekundzie głośno przełknął ślinę i oparł się mocniej plecami o ciało Lasata.  
– Kallus! – wykrzyknął Zeb, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.  
– Okej – powiedział pewnie agent w tym samym czasie. – Nie przeżyję, jeśli od ciebie odejdę – zaczął spokojnie, wsłuchują się w nierówny oddech Lasata – a ty będziesz się męczył tak czy inaczej. Więc po prostu zróbmy to.  
– Co? – wykrzyknął, niemal na bezdechu, Zeb. To zdecydowanie nie było coś, czego się spodziewał, co planował, czy czego chciał. Jasne, Kallus był na swój sposób przystojny, ale to wciąż był imperials. – Nawet nie wiesz, co proponujesz – chciał wyjaśnić, starając się jednocześnie zachować spokój. – Jestem Lasatem, my…  
– Wiem – przerwał mu agent, łapiąc go za rękę i kładąc na swoim udzie. – Wiem, jak działa wasza biologia. I wiem… wiem. – Nie dokończył, tylko odgiął głowę w bok, ukazując szyję.  
– Karabast. Karabast, ty sukin… – Zeb nie wytrzymał, zacisnął dłoń na udzie mężczyzny i ugryzł go w złączenie barków i karku. Usłyszał syknięcie mężczyzny.  
Niewiele myśląc, Zeb podniósł się, ściągając z siebie kaftan i rzucając go na ziemię. Już po chwili leżał na nim agent, przyciskany do ziemi ciałem większego mężczyzny. Zeb zawisł nad nim i zaczął mu się przyglądać. – Karabast – sapnął jeszcze raz, nim otarł się głową, długo i mocno, o szczękę mężczyzny.  
– Tak – zamruczał tamten, łapiąc go za futro nad uszami. – Dobry kotek – powiedział, przyciągając go mocno i nie pozwalając się odsunąć. Agent poczuł zimny, mokry nos na szyi i zadrżał. Mimo iż obaj usilnie próbowali o tym zapomnieć, temperatura wciąż była minusowa. Ale to nie przez nią wszystkie włoski Kallusa stanęły dęba. Nos oraz podążający za nim zimny język przesunęły się w górę szyi agenta, wyrywając mu z piersi krótkie westchnięcie. Jakby w odpowiedzi na to Zeb ponowił liźnięcia, szybciej i krócej przeciągając szorstkim językiem po jego gardle. Po chwili przesunął się, zanurzając nos w gęste bokobrody. Pachniały potem, prochem i mężczyzną, który pod nim leżał. Warknął głucho, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i otarł o jego udo. Odpowiedział mu cichy jęk i głowa odrzucona do tyłu, pięknie eksponując szyję agenta. Opierając się na jednej ręce, Zeb sunął wolną dłonią wzdłuż ciała mężczyzny, przesuwając go tak, by móc ocierać się o jego krocze. Poczuł, jak Kallus wysunął dłonie z jego sierści i przesunął tak, by móc ścisnąć go mocno za pośladki. Poskutkowało to mocniejszym niż wcześniej otarciem się i zgodnymi jękami obu mężczyzn.  
– Kallus – westchnął mu w ucho Zeb, po chwili pocierając szyję za uchem mężczyzny.  
– Tak? – wysapał, ugniatając pośladki Lasata zgodnie z jego rytmem. – Zabrakło ci języka w… – Nie dokończył, szorstki, koci język zaczął ocierając się o podniebienie agenta, co skutecznie uniemożliwiło mu mówienie. Na szczęście tylko tyle, bo mężczyzna wsunął ręce w ciasną przestrzeń między nimi, by rozpiąć rozporek i chwycić penisa Lasata. Właściwie był jeszcze schowany i dopiero kiedy ciepłe palce agenta zacisnęły się na napletku, wysunął się. Zeb nie mógł już wytrzymać i zaczął delikatnie przebierać tylnymi nogami, wbijając się w zaciśniętą dłoń Kallusa. Agent westchnął, czując jak ostre keratynowe wypustki zostawiając rysy we wnętrzu jego dłoni. Sam zaczął się ocierać, wolną ręką usiłując rozpiąć własny rozporek.  
Nagle poczuł zęby u podstawy swojej szyi. Jęknął, nie wiedząc czy bardziej z bólu, czy z przyjemności. Wygiął się w łuk, czując kocie zęby na gardle i szorstki penis wbijający mu się w dłoń. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale czuł, jakby cały należał do Zeba. I w dziwny, zupełnie niezrozumiały dla niego sposób podobało mu się to. Starał się dostosować własne pchnięcia do rytmu Lasata, ale nie za bardzo mu się to udawało. W końcu jęknął głośno, czując, jak dochodzi. Po chwili Zeb puścił jego szyję, wyciągając się nad nim. Agent wyciągnął wolną rękę, by objąć nią szyję drugiego mężczyzny i przyciągnąć do siebie. Wetknął nos w podstawę jego karku. Pachniał potem, kotem i podnieceniem. Po chwili zamarł i zamruczał głucho, osiągając szczyt swojej wytrzymałości. Wisiał jeszcze chwilę nad Kallusem, zanim przeturlał się na bok, wciągając go na siebie. Krótkie futro porastające jego klatkę piersiową nie było może najmiększe, ale zdecydowanie lepiej nadawało się do spania niż zimne, kamieniste podłoże. Półleżąc na Lasacie, Kallus przesuwał delikatnie palcami po tej sierści, masując szeroką klatkę piersiową.  
– Karabast – wymruczał cicho Zeb, obejmując go jedną ręką w pasie.  
Niestety, kiedy minął pierwszy szok, temperatura znów dała o sobie znać. Kallus jako pierwszy się podniósł.  
– Zeb, Zeb – zawołał, rozbudzając zasypiającego towarzysza. Zadymka na zewnątrz zdawała się cichnąć, ale wciąż było pioruńsko zimno. – Nie możemy zasypiać. – Spróbował się odsunąć, ale ciężka ręka Lasana wciąż przytrzymywała go w miejscu. – Musimy… musimy doprowadzić się do…  
– Karabast – powtórzył Zeb i obrócił się na bok, uwalniając z objęć towarzysza. Patrzył tak na niego jeszcze przez chwilę.  
Kallus chciał się odsunąć, ale kiedy tylko odchylił się do tyłu, poczuł jak wielka głowa ociera się o jego szczękę. Zamarł na chwilę w szoku, żeby już po chwili roześmiać się w głos. Naprawdę, przed chwilą on, sławny agent specjalny Kallus, postrach rebeliantów, przespał się z wielkim, kosmicznym kotem. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak zacząć drapać go za uszami.

~*~

– Kallus – wysapał Zeb przez ściśnięte gardło. Czuł króciutkie zęby swojego partnera wbijające się w jego szyję i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że działały na niego równie mocno jak zapach podniecenia mężczyzny. Zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, wbijając pazury głęboko w skórę. Nie puszczając szyi Lasata, agent zawył. Na oślep wyjął lubrykant spod poduszki.  
Puścił szyję towarzysza i opadł na poduchy.  
– Masz – powiedział, ściągając na swoje dłonie uwagę Zeba. Temu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać – puścił biodra, na których na pewno zostaną ślady, i wziął od niego tubkę. Zsunął się powoli w dół, podziwiając nagie ciało mężczyzny.  
– Nie wierzyłem, że uda nam się dostać dzień wolnego w tym samym czasie – powiedział Zeb, liżąc go po udzie.  
– Przecież oni wiedzą, dlaczego się spotykamy – wyjęczał Kallus, kiedy szorstki język wsunął się w niego powoli. Zaczynał się robić twardy od samego widok Lasata między swoimi nogami, więc jego język między pośladkami mógł tylko wszystko zaognić. – Cholera, Zeb, ja nie mam kondycji Lasata.  
Poczuł delikatne wibracje, kiedy Zen zaśmiał się, nie przestając go lizać. Kallus zajęczał głośniej.  
Po chwili jednak kot odsunął się, a miejsce języka zajęły śliskie od lubrykantu palce.  
– Przestań się bawić – rozkazał mężczyzna czując, jak Zeb powoli wkłada w niego jeden palec. – Nie musisz mnie znowu rozciągać.  
– To się odwróć – odpowiedział Lasat i, kiedy Kallus to zrobił, wciągnął głośno powietrze, chyba nie spodziewając się takiego posłuszeństwa.  
Widząc odsłonięty kark klęczącego partnera nie zamierzał dłużej czekać. Przywarł klatką piersiową do jego pleców, obejmując jego ręce i pierś tak, że mężczyzna musiał opierać się barkami na stosie poduszek. Ustawiał się chwilę, nim udało mu się wycelować na oślep i w końcu wszedł w Kallusa. Szybko, płytko i mocno. Agent wydał z siebie niski, nieartykułowany dźwięk i targnął szyją. Jednak zęby na karku szybko go uspokoiły. Z każdym ruchem Zeba czuł, jak mężczyzna się w nim porusza. I jednocześnie było mu dobrze i źle. Uczucie wypełnienia i bycia tak bezgranicznie posiadanym było niesamowite, ale jednocześnie każde wycofanie się Lasata w nim powodowało, że setki małych ostrzy kaleczyło go od środka. Balansowanie na granicy bólu i przyjemności było upajające i Kallus coraz bardziej zatapiał się w ramionach partnera. Jednak trwało to zbyt krótko, by mógł mu się całkiem oddać. Dwie, może trzy minuty gdy mężczyzna się w nim rozlał. Czując gorąco na świeżych ranach Kallus rzucił się w objęciach kochanka, który natychmiast go puścił i zaczął wylizywać. Agent wciąż czuł podniecenie, ale nie było ono najważniejsze. Czułość Zeba, który lizał go, całował i dopieszczał, była nie do zastąpienia. Przynajmniej na następne kilka-kilkanaście minut, aż Lasat nie będzie w stanie wrócić do miłosnych zapasów. Kallus uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc kota za uszami. Mieli tak spędzić cały dzień, a przynajmniej czas do momentu, w którym on sam nie zacznie wariować z podniecenia i błagać Zeba o dłuższy, bardziej ludzki stosunek. Ale to potrwa jeszcze kilka godzin… Mocy niech będą dzięki, że Lasaci mogą uprawiać seks kilkadziesiąt razy w ciągu doby. Agent niczego nie kochał bardziej niż poczucia bycia posiadanym i w pełni zawłaszczonym przez swojego partnera. No, może poza momentami, gdy to on posiadał Zeba, ale to nie był plan na dzisiaj. Dzisiaj…

– Zeb, proszę… – niemalże wyłkał Kallus, czując jak boleśnie pulsuje jego penis. Był podniecony, a jego partner nie pozwalał mu dojść od zdecydowanie zbyt długiego czasu, utrzymując go stale na granicy.  
Na szczęście Lasat wiedział, kiedy jej nie przekraczać i gdy wszedł w niego tym razem, zrobił to dużo głębiej i wolniej, starając się odnaleźć prostatę mężczyzny. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, Kallus myślał, że chyba traci zmysły. Przewrażliwione ciało bolało, zarówno od przyjemności, która nim targnęła, jak i od bólu rozrywania nowej części ciała, gdy sekundy później Lasat wycofał się z by zaraz znów trafić w tę czułą wiązkę nerwów.  
– Już – wychrapał mu w ucho Zeb łapiąc za penisa mężczyzny.  
Agent jęknął i tym razem nie wiedział, po której stronie granicy się znalazł, gdy dochodził, a po jego twarzy ściskały strużki łez. Zeb poruszył się jeszcze tylko kilka razy, nim doszedł głęboko w nim, przytrzymując przy sobie biodra mężczyzny. Ostatni raz wysunął się z niego i położył na boku tak, by otaczać go całym ciałem, zwiniętego z pozycji niemalże płodowej. 

Leżąc tak, Lasat nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Znalazł partnera, który odpowiadał mu w każdym aspekcie jego życia, chociaż nigdy nie wierzył, że może się tak zdarzyć. Agent zaś czuł się na swoim miejscu, chciany i doceniony, jak rzadko kiedy się zdarzało. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy Lasat następnym razem wejdzie w swój okres godowy. I nawet zabarwiona na czerwono sperma, która w nieprzyjemny sposób spływała mu po udzie, nie była w stanie popsuć mu tej chwili.


End file.
